1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector for connecting the bare end of a horizontal conductor with a horizontal printed circuit board, including a sectional housing having a base member seated on the printed circuit board. The base member contains an open-topped chamber and includes a vertical front wall the upper edge of which contains a vertical slot communicating with the chamber. A cover member is opened from a closed position relative to the base member, thereby to permit the conductor bare end to be displaced laterally vertically downwardly into the slot and housing chamber toward electrical engagement with a conductive cage member arranged in the bottom of the chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art offers the most varied models of printed circuit board connectors and clamping devices binders for the connection of electrical conductors having the most widely varying diameters, and sizes.
One encounters a problem when connecting conductors with a relatively large diameter; the problem is that the conductors, which are rather stiff very often due to their relatively large diameter, are difficult to insert into the printed circuit board connectors.
The present invention was developed to avoid the above and other drawbacks of the known printed circuit connectors.